


Of miracles and pouring wine

by StsFish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Tony Stark, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tony-centric, Worship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 这位神明是变化和混乱。毁灭与重生。托尼在那些文字中发现了美。因此他找到了自己的信仰。





	Of miracles and pouring wine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of miracles and pouring wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261698) by [courgette96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96). 



> 翻译：159,389  
> 校对：130

“我不需要神，”霍华德 · 斯塔克会说，"我已经创造了奇迹。" 

金属与火焰，光芒与烟雾的奇迹。他的工作室里总是充斥着混乱的噪音和场景，嘈杂而危险，如同狂风大作一般，直到它们集聚成一场爆炸或者将自己塑造成一种新式武器，破坏和进步都从这里产生。

托尼 · 斯塔克有时会藏在门后看着， 五岁的他觉得这是他所见过的最奇妙的景象。

其他的孩子，在学校和公园中的孩子们，在家中膜拜上帝。这位神明看重道德、是非、秩序、规则和庄严的膜拜仪式。

托尼并不在乎这位神明。他已经见到了出自混乱的美丽和奇迹，远远超过他在那些不属于他的年龄的书籍中所阅读到的理论。世界由规则、物理、数学和法律组成，而当这些法则被压制和破坏后，真正的奇迹才会发生。

就像那个穿着红蓝色条纹制服的人，击败敌军并拯救世界。那是他父亲迄今为止创造的最伟大的奇迹。

但是霍华德 · 斯塔克制造的神并不完美。他太疏离，太冷漠，向托尼强加他不会遵循的规矩。如果托尼想要这样一个神， 他会去其他孩子去的那个教堂。

所以在托尼 · 斯塔克七岁的时候， 他转向了那些还没有让他失望的书。这些书不是关于方程式和定理，而是关于古老的神明在地球上行走的故事。

托尼 · 斯塔克找到了自己的上帝。 

 

* * *

 

Loki。Loptr。Hveðrungr。魔术师。欺诈者。变形者。

托尼追随着书页上正在成为他的圣经的文字。他读到了诡计和谎言，破坏的真理和纯净的火焰。

游离于正邪之间，无政府主义，打破规则，蔑视神灵。他的反抗带来了神锤，强大的战马，长矛和战舰，还有死亡女神。 

托尼被这些文字的美所吸引。

没有人信仰这位神明，他发现。没有针对诽谤者的礼拜仪式，因为愚蠢的众人偏爱雷神和国王，显然只有力量能让他们感到安心。但这深深地打动了托尼。

他是个孤独的孩子，而孤独的孩子们更加认同那些受到排斥、不被偏爱的孩子。他是个不安分的孩子，而不安分的孩子们热衷于诡计和陷阱，机智的逃离和狡猾的讨价还价。他是个贪婪的孩子，他将成为神明唯一的追随者，因为这样这位神将只会是他的。

“洛基，”托尼低语，这是他第一次祈祷。

 

* * *

 

他以他的神的名义做的第一件事就是说谎。 托尼认为他会得到赞赏的。

他是个意志坚定的小男孩，他不会偏离自己所选择的道路，除非有更好的。（但这种信仰是崭新的，新鲜并令人兴奋。它同那些迟钝并带有偏见的成年人的所信仰的东西不同，所有这些都会让这种信仰的光芒持续很长时间。） 

他也是一个聪明的孩子，所以他知道这件事必须保密，否则那些神父们、教师们、甚至敬爱的管家会一直缠着他，直到他放弃这种“愚蠢的幻想”。所以当贾维斯询问这位年轻的主人的阅读习惯时，他谈到了勇士、巨狼和世界末日，比父亲给他的任何漫画都要棒。当霍华德 · 斯塔克谈起并称赞那个拿着红蓝盾牌的人时，托尼一边点头，一边想着那位拥有银舌头的神。

这是个秘密，洛基是他的。如果托尼可以坚持信仰那个塑造未来的神，霍华德就可以继续拥有那个属于过去的士兵。 霍华德有时候会离开，放弃一直在他身边的儿子而去寻找那个失踪的男人。儿子的心已经不会再因此受伤了， 因为他已经找到了更有价值的东西。

洛基还在，洛基证明了他的父亲是个傻瓜，而托尼也因此爱上了他。

因此， 尽管他还太小， 不能举行专门的仪式；太年轻不能让他接近蜂蜜酒或者大火；但他会尽自己最大的努力来举行自己的庆祝活动和仪式。 

孩子们为圣诞老人留下了牛奶和饼干。 托尼把它们留给洛基。

这只是一次小小的献礼， 但这是他能做的最好的。 当他的父亲疲惫而挫败地回来，因难以抑制的悲伤而大声地斥责他的孩子，托尼知道他的神被取悦了。

 

* * *

 

他第一次感到失望是因为他发现毕竟还是有规则的。

好吧，不能算规则，而是指导方针，推荐方式，随便怎么称呼吧，总之它相当接近那些让托尼讨厌的规则。

他再一次看着书页上的文字——这本书是他不得不从欧洲订购的。

勇气、真理、荣誉、忠诚、纪律、好客、勤奋、自力更生和坚持不懈。 

它们并不是那么糟糕， 他自我争辩道，这些美德是他应该遵循的。其中有些品质甚至被他看得很重，但其他的……

首先，托尼从来不是一个遵守纪律的人。其次，他也没有对“真理”做过什么研究。

所以也许他还不能完美地练习所有的东西。在这九种美德中，他选择了三种将会从现在开始遵循的。之后他找出了第四种，当以后他有自己的家时可以用来欢迎其他人。 

现在剩下的都被丢弃了。 不过没关系。 他还小。

他到时候就会拥有它们。

 

* * *

 

他做恶作剧。 他行为无礼。 他撒了很多谎。

霍华德， 他的母亲和贾维斯都责怪他。

但是他们不明白， 不是吗？ 托尼这么做是为了洛基， 他必须像洛基一样。 他已经把自己奉献给了他的神，他必须追随他。

如果你做了什么， 就一直做下去。这是他的父亲说的，它算不上真理吗？

这就是他所坚信的，直到有一天他偷偷溜进了他父亲的实验室。 这里有许多工具，有些工具太重了，他难以移动。不过没关系，因为他能够够到的东西已经足够生火了。

他看着火焰随着拂过的气流在火柴上翩翩起舞。

这难道不是Loptr*现身吗？【Loptr：洛基别名】

此时，一股小小的气流扫过， 如此小却刚好强大到足以带动火焰。火焰碰触到旁边的一摞纸，紧接着微小的火苗变大了。

托尼跳了回来， 他手里的火柴掉在瓷砖上， 嘶嘶作响， 它的使命已经完成了。

实验室里有个柴堆， 托尼无法控制它。

他尝试了，但一切徒劳无功。他用他能拿到的水和父亲新发明的防护罩来消灭火焰。他尽力了，直到贾维斯冲进来喊着他的名字把他赶出去。直到他的父亲拿着灭火器冲进来，充斥着他的大吼和母亲的尖叫。

霍华德被激怒了。他咆哮着，责骂着，狠狠扇了托尼一巴掌。那天晚上，当托尼躺在床上假装睡着的时候，他听到他的母亲责备他的父亲没有确保实验室的安全，而他父亲指责他擅自进入实验室。

一直以来， 他都在想着自己无法控制的火焰。 

你不是神， 托尼。 你错了。

奉献不是模仿。

托尼不可能是洛基， 他不应该试图成为神。 托尼就是托尼， 他可以独立完成伟大的事业， 他的神将成为他的灯塔， 他的支持和他的奖赏。

这难道不是最甜蜜的想法吗。

 

* * *

 

显然， 他的基本前提是有缺陷的。

事实上， 这是一种错误的推理， 尽管他不愿承认这一点。

第一个假设： 他的神是世界的一部分， 存在于世界之中。

神迹的一般定义： 一种通过已知世界之外的力量发生的事件， 或超自然现象。

因此， 如果他的神是这个世界的一部分， 那么他的神就不能行神迹。 

该死。 (他屏住呼吸说着。 贾维斯决不能发现这件事)。

这并不是说他需要洛基创造神迹，洛基甚至不应该干涉托尼的生活， 而只应该作为他的灯塔和同伴而已。但正是奇迹把他引向了洛基，这一点在他脑中根深蒂固， 而洛基创造奇迹， 因为奇迹永远不是随着人们的期望发生的。

他不喜欢犯错， 但他是个天才。根据他的理论，他要采选新数据，更新他的理论。

新定义： 利特尔伍德的定律规定， 奇迹是一个有百万分之一发生机会的事件。

由此假设的前提： 洛基的方式是观察世界， 找到最弱的、 最不可能实现的一切， 并支持它们， 直到它们出人意料地实现， 而那些无法应对这种变化的人将被一扫而空。

托尼满意地笑了。 他非常喜欢这个新概念。

 

* * *

 

有许多的原因让一个人去追随一个神。

托尼的变化取决于他的心情。

大部分情况下，如果你问他信仰洛基的原因，他会告诉你他感觉很无聊，而这看起来很有趣。 如果你在他与父亲发生暴力冲突之后问他， 他会用一种痛苦的语气告诉你，因为他需要些什么值得他仰慕并铭记。 如果你在他正在研究新发明的时候问他——你永远不会有这个机会——因为他从来不让任何人进来， 他会告诉你关于噪音、火和弯曲的金属和那些法则的事，而且只有一个人会真的欣赏他的作品。 嗯， 按理说Hephaistos*会理解的， 但是他很无趣。

【赫菲斯托斯：希腊神话中的火和工匠之神】

真相更加复杂， 也更简单。 事实上， 在夜里， 当他躺在他那个太大的卧室里， 当他的父母都去旅行，而他甚至懒得去了解他们的目的地的时候，当学校里的人们对于这个十五岁的天才都显得又老又蠢的时候，托尼孑然一身。

他不想这样。

他信仰洛基， 因为他想要相信洛基与他同在。

如果霍华德知道这件事， 他会生气的。 科学家没有信仰， 他们知晓，他们论证，对他们来说，除非能够被证实，否则一切都是错误的。

他可以说，公理是公认的真理，虽然没有被证明，但却为所有人所持有。但是洛基并不是一个公理， 洛基几乎不为人所知， 而且通常被认为只存在于神话。

托尼握拳攥紧床单。这是怀疑， 可怕和痛苦的怀疑， 它让一切变得更糟， 因为它是完全合理的。

他不想要怀疑， 所以他将思绪退回到他所知道的地方。

他知道火、光和谎言。

他知道混乱， 既是一种理论， 也不是理论。

他知道熵、改变和毁灭，为了重新创造一些东西，它们不总会变得更好，但肯定是新的。

洛基就是这样一位神， 如果用一个等式来比喻，那么它的整体是大于它每一部分无理数和虚数之和的，那么也许......

没用的。 或许可能有用， 但是托尼做不到， 他无法证明洛基的存在，失败使他更加痛苦。

所以他半夜起床， 走过空荡荡的大厦（贾维斯有妻子， 每天晚上都会回家。托尼不怪他）。 他一路走到他父亲的办公室， 打开了他不被允许打开的柜子， 拿走了他能找到的最贵的酒。

他去了他所知道的最神圣的地方——实验室， 放下酒和酒杯。 

“我是来向洛基致敬的，”他低声说， 因为洛基存在， 他必须这么做。

他把酒倒在他的杯子里， 尽可能强烈地呼唤他的神。 如果他存在， 如果他在那里， 那么他今晚必须和他在一起。 如果他的神有什么价值，那么托尼就不是在和鬼魂说话了。

如果他的上帝是真实的， 那么托尼就不会孤独了。

这是一种糟糕的形式——勒索一个神。 但托尼不在乎。

他喝下酒——也许多喝了一两口， 然后把杯子里剩下的酒倒在实验室的地板上。 最后一部分很重要：完成这个仪式， 向神和大地献上祭品。

这也让整个努力变得令人满意， 如果没有其他事情的话。

他不知道自己在期待什么， 他知道不要等待明亮的灯光和幻影。 尽管如此，失望依旧刺伤了他。

空荡荡的房间在嘲笑他。

这里应该有助手， 托尼突然想到。能自主行动的机器会比以往制造的一切都更聪明。 他们甚至不需要一具身体。 更少的构建， 更多的时间花费在编码上。 创造一些真正辉煌的、人性化的、革命性的东西。

这个念头冲刷着他， 留下来占据他的脑海， 托尼知道它永远盘踞在此。它在他脑中燃烧着的强度几乎吓到了他。

神圣的灵感， 还是他自己的工作才华？

很难说。

数据无法确定。

托尼回到床上， 比以往任何时候都感到挫败。

* * *

 

两天后， 霍华德回来了， 对实验室地板上的污渍大叫起来。

托尼不在乎。

五天后， 一个新来的孩子来到学校。 他叫詹姆斯 · 罗兹。

托尼信仰他的神。

 

* * *

根据神话， 洛基有一个妻子。

西格恩善良、忠诚、真实， 始终陪伴着丈夫经历一切， 伟大得可怕。 他们一直在一起， 直到诸神黄昏摧毁一切， 重建一切。 (又一次， 毁灭与重生。人们称洛基为恶棍， 因为他带来了一切的终结， 但是托尼一直认为， 如果有什么东西不再起作用， 那就扔掉它， 重新开始。 他很惊讶很少有人同意这一点。) 

但是， 是的， 洛基和西格恩在一起直到世界末日， 可以说这是一个比罗密欧与朱丽叶更好的爱情故事。托尼一点也不嫉妒， 因为嫉妒一个大多数人都不相信存在的神是绝对愚蠢的。

不管怎么说， 这个天才现在有罗迪了，他们就像阴与阳， 秩序与混乱。他是那个在必要的时候能够让他守规矩的人——即使托尼从不承认这一点。他是那个从未试图控制他， 会在他因为对创造的渴望在脑子里嗡嗡作响时，允许他把自己缩在实验室里几个小时的人。

他会足够关心托尼到能确保他及时吃饭。 他是唯一一个这么做的人，因为托尼的家里只有贾维斯，没有其他人。 

罗迪是天赐之物。

如果他们不是那么美丽的柏拉图式，托尼肯定会和他结婚的。

还有， 托尼有两个孩子。 Dum-E和U， 它们真的很像孩子， 因为它们很热情， 但并不是那么有帮助， 而托尼有点爱上它们。也许5%的功劳可以分给罗迪，仅仅为了他确保托尼活着完成了它们。 

所以， 是的， 托尼并没有说他是洛基， 因为那意味着会在相处中体验濒死。 但是他有点像洛基， 他确信他们两个会是好搭档， 罗德也许会喜欢洛基， 如果他知道他的存在。

但是他的神是他的， 所以托尼不会分享。 

他把洛基捧在胸口，放在心上。

 

* * *

他总是随身带着两个瓶子。 

他周围的人会认为这是因为他是一个没救的醉汉， 才勉强达到饮酒年龄， 就已经无可救药地沉溺其中。

好吧， 他们没有错， 但不是这个原因。

一个酒瓶是给他的。 另一个是给洛基的。

这就是解决长期存在的问题的完美解决方案：自由决定。 礼拜需要仪式， 仪式包括规则和变数， 这些都是不能打破的。 托尼是一个科学家， 所以他知道如何与他们合作，符合参数和限制，直到他创造出一些实用和优雅并存的东西， 因为他是最棒的。

一个酒气熏天的人的优雅是很难被发现的， 但是他的许多作品也都不为普通人所理解， 那么这件事怎么会有所不同呢？

这件事的美在于欺骗——隐藏在眼前的真相， 在数以百计的目击者面前进行仪式， 但是他们却仅仅因为眼界狭隘而完全没有意识到真相。 这是一出实用又精彩的表演，而一切只是为了他的神。

托尼把酒倒进他为洛基用牛角做的酒瓶里。 那些鄙视他的人称之为毫无意义的浪费， 但他称之为遵循传统。

托尼把酒瓶抬高一点——他当然不是在表演戏剧——他呼唤他的神——洛基会降下祝福的，为这非蜂蜜酒，和并非来自一个醉汉的毫无意义的咕哝。

喝下去， 心中充满了对于他所奉献自己的神的感情。

托尼很享受这样做。 

他以洛基的方式重新看待富人和自负的人， 他倾听他们的胡言乱语，放松自己的舌头而不是去讨好他们。

含糊其辞，狡诈圆滑，邪恶的，真实的，秘密和虚伪相互撕扯。在鸡尾酒会和派对上，他审视的目光从高跟鞋到领结， 都毫不松懈地具有目的性。 他自己的Lokasenna*。

【Lokasenna：冰岛史诗《埃达》中的一章，洛基在众神的宴会上大肆宣扬所有神最黑暗的秘密和历史，后被诸神抓住惩罚。本文中应指托尼像洛基那样搜寻他人的把柄。】

他从来不会因为醉酒而离开， 但他总是在醉醺醺地离开。 (呵呵， 明白了吗?) 

(除了贾斯汀•哈默(Justin Hammer) ， 但他让每个理智的人远离他。) 

(锤子， 女人驱赶者) 

(但托尼不是一个女人) 

(洛基可以是个女人。 非常漂亮的女人。 还可以变成一匹女马*）【女马：应该是母马。】

(他刚把一个女人叫做马脸)

(他现在醉得很厉害) 

 

* * *

"嘿， 嗯， 我的神，"托尼走进了空虚。 "你好吗？ 因为我很好。" 

他傻笑着。 "噢， 妈的， 你待乎我桑做虾么吗（你在乎我想做什么吗）？  呣不是神——嘘， 不要告诉热何尼恩我说过。" 他哼了一声。 "他们不会相信尼。" 

"我真的信仰你。 因为我们在一起已经很久了， 所以我们是最好的朋友， 最好的朋友相信彼此。" 他恐惧起来， 突然惊慌失措，"不要告诉罗迪， 我是这么说的。 他是我易怒但是最好的朋友。 我可以触碰到他。”

这种醉酒状况下，他在床上的协调能力远远超过他应有的能力。 他闭着眼睛摸摸自己的身边， 发现一个很长的枕头。 他笑起来就像刚刚发现了永动机一样， 紧紧地抱着那个极好的羽毛袋，把他的脸裹在白色的被子里。

"真希望我能碰到你，"他叹了口气， 喃喃地说。“我相形你是软……“他懒洋洋地摸着枕头， 然后就睡着了。

当他醒来发现自己的床上没有神时， 他努力不让自己感到失望。

 

* * *

他的父母去世了。

 

* * *

他的父母双亡。 这是毫无意义的， 而且愚蠢的， 他感到超过他想象的孤独。

他成了首席执行官， 这很无聊， 很糟糕。 他试图把所有的一切都推给奥比， 但是那些东西却像水蛭一样缠绕着他， 所有的责任也一样。

他被束缚了， 他无聊了， 他的父母都死了。

实际上托尼已经不再相信了。 

 

* * *

他已经不再带着两个瓶子了。

或者更确切地说， 他是带着它们， 但现在它们都是他的。

他醉醺醺的喃喃自语就是这个意思， 如果他又泼出他的酒，那是因为他已经走得太远， 走不直了。

他把很多女人带回家。 有些他甚至没有带回家，而是在一个壁橱里， 在浴室的隔间里，或是在走廊的黑暗角落里就发泄了欲望。

红头发， 深色头发， 小个子， 高个子。 有雀斑， 可爱的痣， 他不在乎。

(如果洛基愿意， 他可以变成一个女人)。

他今天带回家一个金发碧眼的女孩， 非常漂亮。 不是太聪明， 但仍然足够聪明， 他可以容忍她的陪伴， 直到他喝得太醉而无法思考。

她的名字可能是海伦。

当他们走进他的客厅时， 她咯咯地笑。 对于他现在非常脆弱的脑袋来说， 这个音调有点太高了， 因为他喝了一些龙舌兰酒， 尽管他总是这样，但是妈的， 到底有什么好笑的？ 

他亲吻她以抑制声音。 她热切地回应。

她尝起来像牛奶和饼干。

他猛地往后一拉， 为了掩饰他拍拍她屁股的下意识反应， 把她送到床边去。

他吸了一口气， 然后是两口气， 不得不说服自己去做这件事， 这太他妈荒谬了。 然后， 他跟着扑到她身上，几乎是撕开了她的衣服。

她的皮肤柔软得令人失望。

他再次亲吻她， 尽量不让自己感觉正在变软。

 

* * *

弗吉尼亚 · 波茨来到他的办公室， 一手拿着胡椒喷雾， 另一只手拿着一堆文件， 最后一个放在桌子上， 就像一个自豪的金融冠军。

同时她彻底拯救了他的饭碗。

并不是说这个计算错误足以让公司倒闭， 斯塔克工业公司的规模太大了， 但是这将是一个巨大的失败， 托尼讨厌处理这种问题。 

然而他是个很棒的老板， 所以他当场提拔她。

因为她棒得令人敬畏， 所以她感谢他的方式是骑着他的屁股， 用日常文书来骚扰他， 直到他签署了至少40% 的文件， 并参加了几乎一半的重要董事会会议。 她还紧密地护送他的一夜情对象离开大楼， 并以一个狙击手的精确度击落了父子关系的诉讼。 

她特别棒， 她是一个纪律严明的人，并且如果托尼对公司的贡献做不到她所做的百分之十的话，她会扒了他的皮。

所以托尼实际上每隔一个月，就会每周工作一次。 他参加的聚会不仅仅是为了把不是洛基的人带回来， 也不是为了把自己喝得酩酊大醉。 他们也会因为商业原因或者其他原因而进行联系。 

他唯一关心的是罗迪， 他已经加入军队一段时间了。 他现在是他的联络人， 在他和小辣椒的帮助下， 托尼正带领斯塔克工业达到新的高度。

他的武器是这一行中最好的， 将军们讨厌他的态度， 但是喜欢他给予他们的东西， 当他不赚钱的时候， 他会用各种方式纵容自己。

这就是他的生活， 这就够了。 

 

* * *

他有自己的想法， 令人惊叹的和聪明的想法。 可以重塑世界， 打破界限， 改变生活的想法。

但是没有人真正想要改变。 情况应该会更好， 但是同样的，没人想要这么做。 

没有人看到他所做事情的价值。

洛基根本不存在。

 

* * *

托尼气喘吁吁地看着明亮的蓝天。 他的眼睛受伤了， 他的太阳眼镜一定是在爆炸的时候掉下来的。 

但是他的胸部更加疼痛。

他撕开衬衫， 看着他完全没用的防弹衣。 

Shit.

Shit， shit， shit.

这太糟糕了。 这比糟糕更糟糕。

他的视力已经模糊了， 他的肌肉严重衰竭， 他的头倒在地上， 他又盯着那该死的天空。

他就要死了。 他会死在该死的阿富汗， 被自己的武器杀死， 这不公平， 但也不是不公平， 该死的。 

阴影慢慢爬上他眼角， 呼吸困难， 这些迹象只意味着一件事。 

但托尼不想死。

他真的真的不想死。

因此， 躺在沙漠地面上， 眼睛和肺部积满了灰尘， 流着汗， 流着血， 他做了大多数男人在绝望情况下所做的事情。

他祈祷。

洛基， 他喊道， 虽然他的嘴巴动不了， 洛基！ 

他很冷， 但太阳很热。

他知道自己有多自私， 他想， 求你了。

洛基……   

 

* * *

诸神黄昏， 万物的终结和重生。 伴随着巨人的火焰， 留下一个永恒的冬天， 然后一切都重新升起。

托尼快死了。 他感觉忽冷忽热。

然后他的眼睛睁开了， 他在山洞里喘着气。

他的胸口有一块磁铁， 一个叫伊森的男人用温柔的声音和他说话。

在解释和谈论恐怖分子、武器和警告的时候， 托尼像是听到了洛基，他的神给予他的第二次机会。

也许神根本不在乎垂死的人， 也许这只是他自己愚蠢的妄想， 给他的生命一些意义。 

但是他向洛基祈祷， 现在他还活着，完全打破不可能。 这也许是一个人重新发现宗教最以自我为中心的原因， 但是管它呢， 他可是托尼 · 斯塔克， 还有谁会期待什么呢？ 

这是他的时刻， 他决定。 逃跑是不可能的， 抓住他的人对局势有完全的控制权， 他们会要求他做一件又一件的武器，无休止尽。

他会离开这个地方， 向那些把他留在这里的人们脸上吐口水， 在开始之前打破这个循环。

他会成功的， 因为他是洛基的追随者。

 

* * *

勇气降临于洞穴之中，当他对着拿着枪的人们撒谎，耍把戏，然后直接走进枪林弹雨， 除了一堆保护他的金属板什么都没有。

勇气降临于他不得不继续穿越沙漠的时候， 然而今天他害死了一个好人，这是他的错。

 

 

* * *

 

他回来了， 佩珀和罗迪也在那里。 他回来了， 把公司的立足基础都撕碎了。

他们称之为创伤后应激障碍， 但无论如何， 他会让他们知道他有多认真。 他们只需要等待。 

他设计了一套以前从未见过的盔甲，它可以带着他飞起来。

他回来了，然后......

奥比背叛了他。

重生真他妈的痛苦。

(另外， Dum-E 被证明是至关重要的。 如果这不是他不知道的神的干预。)   

 

* * *

"我是钢铁侠。" 

真相。

 

* * *

佩珀真的很棒， 托尼知道。 她可以满足一个男人要求的一切。 

她也喜欢他， 他几乎可以肯定。 真的， 如果世界上还有什么女人他应该爱上的， 那就是她。 

佩珀本质上是一个自律，有条理的女人，这让她与托尼完美的互补，但是...... 

托尼七岁时就爱上了混乱。

他不会给她希望，因为那样太残忍了。 他会遵循自己的信念， 不是因为他必须这样做， 而是因为他想这样做。

这意味着他不爱佩珀， 尽管他并不感到抱歉， 但他知道他错过了一些美好的事情。

荣誉与忠诚， 托尼 · 斯塔克的方式。

 

* * *

特工走进他的塔楼， 绕过了他的安保。 最好是好消息。 

"我是洛基，来自阿斯加德。"平板上那个神经质的人这样说。

洛基。 阿斯加德。 托尔的兄弟。 

噢。

 

* * *

 

 

那些说他不守规矩的人根本就是狗屁不通。

要面对美国队长需要比常人更多的自制力，才能让他不对着美队叫喊霍华德让他都承受了什么。当他们两个都不喜欢对方的时候，在神盾局的合作需要大量练习。

他曾认为自己有能力在斯图加特面对他的神，却发现他只不过是一个渴望权力想要成为国王的人。这需要更多的自律才不会对另一次背叛而哀嚎。 

当一个挥舞锤子的疯子来把他们的囚犯带走的时候——当然是托尔了， 他和托尼想象的一模一样， 那个混蛋——他选择攻击。 他有很多挫折要克服。

殴打神灵的感觉相当不错。

他们把洛基拘留起来， 这感觉糟透了。     

* * *

 

托尼已经花了三十四年的时间来学习并奉献于他的神。

他当然知道在哪里能找到他。 

 

* * *

 

托尼一生中遇到过许多人， 来自世界各地的人。 有些有信仰， 有些没有。 有些人在进入教堂前摘下帽子， 有些人只在他们自己亲密无间的家庭中祈祷。

当托尼遇到他的神时， 他一直用他所知道或听到的每一种方式来祈祷， 因为这就是他所做的： 他花过很多时间来观察过许多人是如何祈祷的， 并使之更多。 贾维斯， 战甲， 电弧反应堆， 它们都是。

因此， 他脱下盔甲走出来，将自己坦露在他的神祗之前， 这座塔既是他自己也是洛基的神殿。 现在他们之间没有任何东西， 甚至没有军队或者复仇者， 甚至没有隔开他们的空旷空间， 因为这里站着的是孤独的神和孤独的崇拜者， 他们都是。 这里没有什么东西可以接触他们。

“请告诉我，你是想来感化我，”洛基说， 然而不会， 不， 不， 不， 他当然不会， 他永远不会。 托尼对人类没有用处。

他想要的是从古老书籍和古代传说中找到的的神， 他比美国队长酷多了，他接受追随者的牛奶和饼干。 他想要混乱、欺骗、改变和重生。 

他想要，然而他凝视着面前的这个人时， 他意识到他不会得到。 

这不是洛基。

这不是混乱， 这不是改变， 这只不过是为了老旧和陈腐的王位进行的疯狂和空虚的破坏。

事实： 在他面前的不是他的神。

但是托尔确实存在， 如果他存在， 那么他的兄弟也一样。

结论： 这是计划， 但计划不是洛基的。 洛基只是个炮灰。

托尼有生以来第一次发现了一些真正亵渎神灵的东西。

这是个出色的复制品， 一个由金色的角和蓝色石头组成的伟大偶像， 以他自己的方式令人印象深刻， 魅力十足。 他能看出别人是怎么被他蒙蔽了双眼， 就连自称是他的兄弟的人也会被这事实误导。 即使是托尼也差点被引诱了， 因为一个你可以触摸到的神总是比那个袖手旁观的神更具诱惑力。 这个洛基来过这里， 近在眼前， 触手可及， 叹为观止， 这个天才差点就沉迷了。

但是托尼曾一度迷茫， 并因此而受苦。 重生和复兴来自于阿富汗的尘土， 那时他看到了谎言之神的真相。 他以前迷失过， 再也不会这样做了

因此， 托尼做了大多数宗教人士为了获得力量所做的事。 他祈祷。

他倒的酒不是蜂蜜酒， 而玻璃杯也不是圣杯， 然后他在执行Blót时凝视着他神灵的眼睛。 在洛基面前举起他的杯子， 要求他见证。

【Blót：是在挪威异教徒中“奉祀”的术语。】

我信仰混沌之神， 他这样想着放下了玻璃杯。

他不会请求任何东西， 这次不会， 因为他不再是一个十五岁的孩子了， 而且他的Blót做得很好。

通过这个仪式， 他再次认识了他所认识的洛基，这洛基就是他一直以来的神。 也许是那双看着他的眼睛逐渐变得更绿， 也许是那只握着权杖的手松开了一点点。 这不是真正的问题。

以下是重要的部分： 

“我有一支军队，”洛基说。 

“你不需要那些，”托尼回答。 

神的口中充满了惊讶和不确定;托尼习惯了对人有这种影响， 所以他继续说。 

“战士用军队，战争是直观而可预测的。相信我，我这辈子大部分时间都在做与此相关的生意。不，我对此并不感到自豪，事实上是彻头彻尾的羞愧，但是，这已经是过去的事情了。你也参与了一部分，好吧，至少我相信你在其中，”他的巧舌如簧回来了，很好，他曾经失去过它，“不管怎样，你就是那个骗子，对吧？不计成败和期望，这支军队和王位的交易不是你的表演。你该为王国带来坠落，而不是试图统治一个。” 

“你在说什么， 凡人？” 洛基的声音带着恼怒， 但更多的是不确定。 一位神在向他的追随者寻求答案。

托尼非常乐意解答这个问题。 

“我是说这不是你。 至少， 我相信那不是你， 因为我知道你远远不止这些， 至少我希望如此， 因为否则的话， 我在幻想中已经度过的三十多年都是狗屎，”他用手摸着他的头发， “那太糟糕了。”

他的神靠得更近了， 直到他俯视着发明家， 权杖靠近他的心脏。 但是他现在还没有使用它，目前没有，这一定意味着什么， 对吧？  
托尼抬起头看着蓝绿色的眼睛， 那双眼睛亮得可疑而且非常脆弱。 

“那么， 我是什么？” 

答案贯彻始终。 “你是我的神。”

这里既没有光或烟，没有火或者风以及任何引人注目的东西。 没有尖叫， 没有哭泣， 他们俩很长时间没有移动。 

“啊，”洛基低声说， 他的呼吸使托尼的脸发痒。 这位发明家倾身沉浸。 

然后什么都没发生。

没有光明， 没有火焰， 但在权杖坠地的敲击声和洛基离开的声音中， 世界得救了。尽管困难重重，世界得救了。

 

* * *

“我不明白，”托尔咕哝着， “我的兄弟从来都是善变的， 但他不像是会放弃战斗的人。”

托尼在椅子上耸了耸肩：“我不知道， 金毛熊， 也许他只是觉得无聊。” 

“你之前说他‘不可理喻’，”娜塔莎指出，“也许他不是？”

“塔里见鬼的到底发生了什么事， 斯塔克？”克林特问道， 避免一场自然解脱的战争被拒绝复仇的理由所玷污。 

“我已经告诉你们了，”他轻蔑地回答， “我们谈过了。 我告诉他为什么他不应该做这种征服者的表演。 然后他离开了， 没带权杖。” 

“我不明白，”托尔又喃喃道。

  
没关系， 托尼想，我知道。

 

* * *

最终， 当夜幕降临， 托尼独自坐在客厅里时， 他回来了。

不过没关系，他早就预料到了。 不可能有别的情况。 

当他的神慢慢地接近他时，他就坐着。 有些人会说这不尊重， 没有起身迎接他， 但是那些人一无所知。 托尼无非是景仰罢了， 当他躺在沙发上时洛基的到来使他神经紧绷， 他的眼睛从来没有离开过他。

清澈， 绿色的眼睛， 没有枷锁和污点。 托尼第一次见到了他的神。

一切发生得太快，最终，洛基站在他面前，他的身材高而修长。 托尼需要仰起脖子来直视他的眼睛；他的视线慢慢地挪动着，将黑色衣服和苍白四肢的每一寸都印入脑海。 他早就认识它们了， 从七个小时前开始， 从他七岁时开始。 当他打量完以后， 接着看进那个折射着美丽灵魂的两面镜子， 托尼认为这将是他所见过的最奇妙的景象。 

“你是我的信众，”洛基低声说， 打破了沉默， 因为它需要被打破。

托尼就像他一直以来的那样： 他耸耸肩，然后嘲笑，接着不屑一顾。 “听着， 我知道你将有一个充满华丽辞藻的演说， 但我是托尼 ·斯塔克。 我有一堆东西，比我实际上能够知道的还要多。 我当是拥有者，不是附属品。" 他笑着，“很抱歉让你失望了， 斑比。”  
他的神只是弯下腰， 慢慢地把手伸向托尼的脸。用他的大拇指蹭着脸颊：“你是我的信徒。”

洛基笑了。

托尼喘了口气：“是的。”

他应当知道这位神更擅长撒谎。

安静， 再一次。 托尼一直讨厌沉默， 总觉得有必要用语言填满它，在没有其他人说话之前，他总是漫不经心地闲聊，然后不得不由酒精造成的嗡嗡声来接管， 这样他就不用去感受只有一个人的回音了。

然而， 此时此地， 托尼甚至不能说话， 即使他想说也说不出来。 他想的尽是洛基沿着他脸上触摸的轨迹，在沉默中神慢慢地降低自己的身体，直到他的腿在托尼的大腿两侧，神跨坐他身上，把他反锁在靠背上。 当手指顺着轨迹下降到他的胸口， 在弧形反应堆上休息时， 他所想要的只是弓起身子让触摸继续。 

这些都是托尼做的。 

“我觉得我们太不受欢迎了，”洛基最终低声说，“早已被遗忘， 被遗弃。”

发明家吞咽一下： “托尔说你不是神。”

“哦？”眉毛扬起， 笑容变得放纵，“那你信的是什么呢？”

由今夜以来，托尼第一次有了回报。他的手缓慢地攀上洛基的胳膊，最终放到他的肩上。这不像是在亵渎神明。

“我认为他只需要继续挥舞锤子闭嘴就好。”

洛基笑了， 整张脸都有所动容。 他的笑容虽小但是很真诚， 眼睛边缘眯起来。 托尼很想用拇指抚平它们， 但他似乎无法使自己动起来。

他的喉咙感到干渴。

“阿萨族早已忘记了seier的真理，”神平静地说，“它在 Yggdrasil 的每一个地方， 在每一次呼吸和思考中。 这是信仰造就的真理。”

【seier：古挪威语，与巫术，魔法，精神力有关。】

现在他靠得更近了，腿和托尼贴得更近。 他的呼吸使发明家的脸发痒：“我相信自己是神， 你相信自己是我的追随者。” 

“所以我就是洛基。” 

“你是我的。”托尼回答。 

这使他的神惊呆了，但只有片刻。 然后他又笑了起来， 微笑着，温柔地告诫：“这是违反崇拜规则的。” 

托尼笑着回应，带着随信仰而来的满满的自信：“所以我以你的名义说的。” 

“你的之一，那么……”洛基跟着沉思。他靠得更近了，手再一次抚摸上托尼的脸， 按住他耳后固定住他的头，“什么之一， 我想知道。”

“我的常态之一，”托尼喘着气说，“我的错误之一。 我最伟大的决定之一。 我的一部分。”他的呼吸颤抖着 ：“我的战甲。 我的反应堆。 我的神。 你从我七岁开始就一直在我身边。但从我三十八岁起，就再也不是了。”他还没来得及思考， 就抓住了洛基的头发， 攥紧了拳头。 “你不应该陷进任何事情。 我很高兴你不再是了。”

这时他的神笑了， 带着悲伤、温柔、渴望和痛苦：“我从来都是。 被束缚在阿斯加德， 被限制于一种形态，被束缚在虚空里，被绝望淹没，被孤独所麻痹。被Thanos束缚， 被seier背叛， 被所有人忽视，”然后他惊奇地说，“那时你祈祷了，接着锁链断了， 所以我真的成了你的神。" 

“你变成了我所知道的你，”托尼低声说。

“信仰造就真理，seier在呼吸和葡萄酒中，”洛基同意这一点，“通过崇拜， 你能获得超越我的力量。”然后他再次移动，将托尼的脸轻轻捧在他的手里。 “

“神会为你所作的贡献而祝福你吗？” 

托尼笑了。 变革即将来临。 这一切必须发生。 

“那我去拿点蜜酒来。”

他的神就笑着。“愚蠢， 虔诚的事物，”他在唇间喃喃自语，“有不止一种方法可以使人成圣。”

接着洛基给了他一个吻。

托尼得到它，贪婪的，超过他应得的， 但这是神慷慨的给予。 对于他们来说，这是他们给对方的一份祭品。它尝起来像是葡萄酒、长久的等待、牛奶还有饼干。 它闻起来像是灰尘和热气，遗忘的巨著中夹着的旧羊皮纸。他用他的手指描绘着洛基的脸颊， 追寻那些长久以来存在于他圣经中的词语。一只手放在他的后脑勺上，托尼因此无法逃避这一切，这是火神的重生和复兴，只能一次完成不然这将彻底失败。他燃烧着， 燃烧着渴望、信念和激情， 触碰几乎使他燃烧，他甚至能用指尖听到创造的声音。 

托尼沐浴在恩泽之中。

他们跌跌撞撞，不知怎么，他们互换了位置，洛基瞬间成为那个靠在靠背上的人。托尼在地上，跪在他的神面前。

他无需询问。

沉默中，他为洛基宽衣，一件件脱掉那些衣服，以一种近乎令人痛苦的缓慢动作。这是一种仪式， 新的一种， 现场创造的。 并不存在的新规则。 它意味着崇拜。

当胸膛上的最后一部分衣服被移除，露出坚实的肌肉和苍白的皮肤时，托尼的呼吸暂时停止了。这是他给予的最真诚的赞扬。当他那双长满老茧的手一边拉下皮革紧身衣一边沿着大腿抚摸时，洛基发出一声类似呻吟和喘息的声音。这是另一种形式的祝福。

最终他们的衣服都不见了。 托尼不知道他的去哪或怎么不见的。 可能是魔法。

无所谓， 他现在根本不在乎。

他们再一次停下来，洛基仍然坐着而托尼跪在他的两腿之间，双手放在他的大腿上。他知道这一切看上去像什么，一个在他的神面前顺从的人，准备以淫荡的方式服侍他。但事实并非如此。托尼感到自己现在很强大，充满力量而坚定。

他们因他而在此。因为托尼在很久以前找到了他的神明，并且一次一次地在塔顶祈祷。他塑造了洛基的神性，这就是洛基为什么来到这里的原因。 

他们因洛基而在此。神数个世纪前就已经在大地上活动了，带来了与马和蛇产生的神话与混乱。他允许一个带着书的男孩成为托尼·斯塔克，他来到这里成为了钢铁侠。 

他们互为因果，小小的举动带来的连锁反应穿过时间和空间造就了这样的未来。混乱的理论和混乱的躯体，凝聚成变化之神和地球上的复仇者。他们本该走向死亡，但他们没有，他们打破了规则成就了奇迹。

洛基很美。

托尼悄悄在他光滑的皮肤上低语，神倒吸一口气：“那么，我是你预见中的我么？”他问，情绪让他的声音颤抖。 

发明家轻轻地笑了。“我从来没有试过想象你的样子，”他坦言，“这不像是该做的事。”

“现实总是在想象面前黯然失色，”洛基的声音充满了理解和悲伤，“这种假想的方式终会让人失望。”

“不， 不， 你完全搞错了，”托尼纠正他， 站起来和洛基面对面，“听着，我读过所有的神话，好吧？ 你曾经是一个男人， 一个女人， 一匹马和几个其他的动物，我很容易迷惑。但我的观点是， 在这所有故事中，你就是洛基。”

“所以，你长什么样并不重要，真的，因为故事一直在变化，我真的无法选择哪个是我最喜欢的， 就跟我善变的心情差不多， 你知道吗？ 很多变量，很多随机的偶然，唯一不变的就是你——洛基，无论你是什么。”

哦，不，他瞥见了那双眼睛中的泪水，听到了一声沮丧的呜咽，而这完全不是他想要发生的。托尼靠近并拉着他的神紧靠在他身上。 “撒谎。”洛基低声说， 但他没有底气。 

“没有，”托尼温柔地回答， 轻轻地抬起了神的下巴，“你会知道的。”

不过如果这是洛基想要的证据，那托尼就会给他。 他以前无法证明洛基的存在，但是洛基现在在这里，是一个可以接受的公理， 证明他的存在如此简单，如果这都不合理的话那么没有什么是合理的。 

洛基是托尼的神，托尼的神一直是洛基。

因此， 洛基始终是洛基。

(附注： 托尼爱他的神。) 

然后他开始继续，手指和嘴唇顺着他苍白的脖颈一路向下，轻轻地吮吸颈骨上方。洛基喘息着，抓紧了他。 

托尼持续着， 抚摸着强壮的手臂和瘦削的肌肉， 感受着它们在他的触摸下放松。

他遇到柔软的曲线和有着弧形的胸部， 低声赞美它们。

他的手指沿着蓝色的皮肤抚摸凸起的脊骨，虔诚地亲吻它们。

然后他不确定发生了什么，接着就发现自己不明原因地躺在地上， 平躺着， 洛基俯视着他， 红色的双眼从未离开他。 托尼的嘴微微张开， 但他不知道自己要做什么。

然后他在生命的一英寸之内被吻了， 是的， 这相当棒。 

双手把大腿分开， 灵巧的手指划过他们之间非常薄的皮肤， 这使托尼快要哭了。 洛基轻声打断他，然后再用一个吻分散了他的注意力， 神毫不费力地抬起他的臀部， 开始绕着他的入口打转。

当第一根手指进入他的身体时， 托尼喘了口气。 这并不是什么新鲜事， 他以前也这样做过， 但他从来没有这么在乎过， 从来没有和他所爱的人在一起——爱， 爱， 他的爱，终其一生倾心于一人并且—— 

随着另一根手指加入进来后的缓慢扩张， 他真的需要抓住什么东西。 地毯不行， 太短了， 所以他试图尝试下一个最接近的事物——洛基本人。 但是他的手因为汗液打滑， 而洛基的身体是那么的光滑， 所以在他抓稳之前他们跌倒了， 他在地板留下一声呻吟和被破坏的情欲。 

一切脱出了他的控制， 无法抓住或抑制， 而洛基并没有做特别的事就导致这样。 他只是， 只是在这里， 正因为如此， 托尼所能做的就是跟随这汹涌的态势， 希冀不会被溺毙， 并且知道当它冲撞时，它将是美丽的。

他笑了， 因为这太完美了。 

当那长度带着火热进入他时，托尼信仰他的神。

他被拉到洛基的胸前， 被再次变回白色的有力手臂紧紧环抱， 而他所能做的只有抓紧那亲爱的生命， 他的神有时会击中他里面的点， 使他的世界爆发成白色的火焰。 他后脑勺上的那只手把他拉得更近， 直到他的耳朵紧挨着洛基的嘴。

“你是非凡的， 斯塔克，”他低声说， 使托尼抽噎和呻吟，“一个智谋和推动力的奇迹。 我在这里的短暂停留中了解了你。 一人高于一切， 价值数以千计的人甚至更多，敢于站出来对抗神，出于对他自己王国的忠诚。”

“美德……”托尼喘着气说，“献给你的……”

洛基笑着， 手沿着他的脊椎上下抚摸：“哦， 你是如此令我愉悦， 斯塔克。 比任何其他能力或意愿更让我高兴。我过去非常嫉妒我周围的人， 羡慕他们毫不费力地宣称的崇拜。 哦，我真是个傻瓜。”他转过头，迅速地用亲吻压榨着托尼的嘴唇， 然后将他的崇拜者带进超过他想象的深度：“将他们乏味的废话还给他们自己。 轻而易举得到的人，他们的价值永远不会比按斤称的肉更高。”

“随他们吧， 我已经拥有了比他们所拥有的一切更高价值的奖品。 那个人重塑了他的世界， 通过热情和卓越才华创造了不可能的事。 你， 我最亲爱的崇拜者， 是Yggdrasil最好的造物， 你的权力是成为变革的代理人， 桀骜不羁，所向披靡。”他满意地叹了口气，“我是你的神， 而我也如此崇拜你。”

托尼呻吟着， 这些话打动了他很少承认在内心深处需要的东西。 “你是我可以崇拜的唯一，”他贴着神的肌肤上喃喃自语，“你和我一样， 对我来说……我的神！”

“你是我的， 超越一切。”洛基现在也喘着， 他坚定地抓住托尼的头发拉近距离， 直到他们面对面。 “你能理解吗， 我的凡人？ 你已经把你自己献给了我， 我将带走你所有的一切。 守卫者， 发明家， 你人民的领袖， 你还愿意成为我的人吗? ”他的眼睛出现一闪而过的红光， 然后他把托尼进步一推向边缘，“你愿意做我的追随者吗， 我的牧师？ 我的贡品和我的礼物？ 我会让你自由， 托尼， 我会拥有你， 你会成为我的一切， 你也会知道被神所爱的滋味。” 

“求你，”托尼抽噎着， 无法连贯地说出更多话。 他甚至不知道自己在请求什么。 他的视线模糊不清， 洛基的信任带来灭顶的快感还有来自他自己的长度偶尔擦过结实胸膛的极乐。他接近， 很接近， 他迫不及待而且绝不想停止这一切，“我想要…求你了…”

“祈祷吧， 我的崇拜者，”他的神在他的耳边低语，“向你的神祷告，他会听见，他是你的。”

在那个时候， 托尼的世界爆发成了喧闹的狂欢， 风和光聚集成美丽的事物。

他落下来，洛基同他一起，他这样做时。喊出自己的快乐。他们并肩着陆， 在其他事情之前， 托尼尽可能的紧紧容纳这位神。 

“你没有妻子， 是吗？”

洛基笑了， 柔和而温柔：“是的， 我的凡人。 我没有。” 

“很好，”托尼在地上睡着前喃喃自语道。 他最后看到的是洛基的皮肤，白得像块枕头，他希望当他醒来时候不要再和失望斗争。  

 

* * *

当托尼醒来时， 他发现他的神在看着他， 手里拿着装酒的玻璃杯。 

洛基喝了一口，然后托尼也是。 

他们把杯子放在一起，然后把他们的祭品倒在地上。


End file.
